I'll always come back
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: Short Song-Fic MY FIRST EVER! I was listening to 'your guardian angel' by 'the red jumpsuit apparatus' and i came up with this please review! YxU


_**I'll always come back**_

"Don't go... please stay with me" she said to the brown haired boy who lay dying on the bridge by the factory, "Dammit Ulrich you stay with me!" she cried. The tears soon began to fill her dark brown eyes and ulrich looked up at her "don't worry... even if I'm not here I'm always with you... it doesn't matter weather I'm alive or dead... I'm right in here" he put a finger to her heart and began to sing the chorus to one of her favorite songs "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever... I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Tears rolled down the raven haired girl's face as Ulrich's hand fell to the concrete floor and he lay motionless "I love you Ulrich... I'll miss you" and with that, Yumi stood up and looked down at her motionless love. She wiped her eyes and looked up to the ceiling of the elevator. 'It's all my fault... if Ulrich hadn't have jumped in front of the lazer...' she broke into another round of hysterics and fell to her knees. She lay her head on Ulrich and cried as though her tears would bring him back to her. She was wrong about it.

_Flashback: "hey Yumes wait up!" Ulrich called and he ran to her panting and trying to catch his breath, "damn you run fast" he said when he finally reached her. Yumi just laughed "it's not that i'm fast Ulrich... it's the fact that you're too slow" she smirked. Ulrich rolled his eyes "oh shush" he said and then bumped Yumi with his hip and laughed as she fell over. _

_"Hey that's no fair!" she complained, "you caught me off guard" she pulled herself up off the ground and laughed. Ulrch smirked "well... that's a first... I don't think I've ever caught you off guard before" he laid sarcastically and Yumi smacked the back of his head playfully. _

_"Let's just hurry up and get to the factory..."_

_The two ran to the manhole in the park and climbed down into the sewers. Ulrich grabbed his skate-board and Yumi grabbed her's. They headed to the factory. Jeremie and the others were waiting for them in the lab. A strange noise was heard in the scanner room and Aelita looked at Jeremie with a confused expression "think Xana's behind it?" Jeremie shrugged, "you never know... I'll check the camera" he pulled up a screen with the scanners in view. A megatank rolled out of one of the open scanners._

_"Oh no... we've got a big problem... I'll call the Yumi and Ulrich, you and Odd have to find a way into the scanners without being seen by the tank" Jeremie brought up Yumi's number and waited as her ringback tone played. Yumi answered the phone "Hey Jer... Ulrich and I are on our way"_

_"You two might want to be careful, Xana's materialized a megatank... wait better make that three megatanks... oops four... anyway play it safe... he's sending them to the outside world" Jeremie said and Yumi looked at Ulrich, "Gotcha Jer" with that she hung up._

_"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked, "Xana's sent four megatanks into the real world... Jeremie says we need to play it safe" "Great just what we need... complications" Yumi nods, "I know how you feel..." about that time a lazer zoomed passed both of them and slammed directly into a tree, "whoa that was a close one" "Yumi run into the factory... take the stairs to the lab, i'll take care of these guys"_

_"Ulrich-"_

_"GO!" he commanded. Yumi ran across the bridge dodging a lazer from a megatank and into the factory. Ulrich picked up a piece of metal off the ground and used it to attempt to deflect a shot from the tank. He finally pulled away and the shot soared into another tree. He looked down at the charred piece of metal "shit... this is going to be nothing like on Lyoko" he took off running and saw Yumi trapped by three tanks "OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" he cried and slammed the piece of metal into one of the tank's targets. The tank exploded and he was able to pull Yumi out of the blockade. "Are you alright?" he asked_

_"Yeah... thanks for saving me... by the way, how did you get to me so fast... I thought you were slow"_

_"I had an adrenilyn rush" he said, "I told you to be careful"_

_"Ulrich... you shouldn't worry about me..."_

_"Of course I should... because I-" he stopped considering the consequence of him telling her_

_"You what?"_

_"Don't get mad okay....."_

_"okay"_

_"I worry because I... I l-love you" he breathed a sigh of relief, "there I've said it"_

_"Ulrich... but... you're almost never here when I need you!" she cried, "you tell me you worry because you love me... and yet you're never around"_

_"I'm often never here... but I'm only a phone-call away..."_

_"should that matter?" _

_"Yumi... like i said I'm often never here... but i'm always there for you... if you need me"_

_"Ulrich..."_

_Just then ulrich pulled Yumi behind him as a lazer hit him sending him flying into the elevator. Yumi ran to him and closed the elevator doors "Ulrich... are you alright?"_

_"I'm alright..." he winced in pain and pulled his hand away from the wound on his chest. there was blood on his hand "apparently it wasn't only megatanks... what i got hit by was a Krabe lazer" he winced again and lay back closing his eyes._

_End Flashback_

**A Day Later**

"I'm often never here" his words echoed in her mind as she tried to think.

_**Just another day**_

"But I'm always there for you" She slid from the wall to the cold cement.

_**Just another try**_

How she wished he was there with her… she knew that it wouldn't help to wish for he who is non existent any longer. But still she wished.

_**I wish you could see**_

Tears fell rapidly from her dark brown eyes and onto the picture of him that she held in her hand leaving tiny spots of sorrow on her last thing to remember him by.

_**I wish I could know**_

Odd sat beside her. Tears fell from his eyes as well for he had lost his best friend. He held her close for he was her best friend and like a brother to the fragile Japanese girl who cried softly in his arms. Yumi looked up as William sat at her opposite side.

_**I wish I was there**_

William Dunbar sat at her left side and Odd sat behind her with his arms draped over her. William had his hand on her left shoulder and tried to hold back the tears that were meant to be shed for the boy. He felt sorry for Yumi and blamed himself for what happened.

_**I really wish you wouldn't cry**_

The picture fell. Yumi's hands shook as she looked up to see the boy with dark brown hair and bandages covering his arms and torso. His dark green shirt was torn off of his shoulders and dangled there on his arms. He just stood there against the wall by the soda machine looking down into a puddle of his own blood.

_**I'm here for you**_

The boy looked bruised and torn from head to toe. He looked almost non-living with his pale skin and bloodshot eyes. He looked up and there were tears in his eyes. Yumi stood up and ran to him "I missed you" she says as tears run down her cheeks "Ulrich." Ulrich smiles "like I told you… I'm often never here, but I'm always there for you"

_**No matter what happens**_

Yumi looked up at him "How is this possibe... I watched you die..."

"Only seldom does one get a second chance at living... seems god favored me this time"

**_So just take my hand_**

She opened her eyes and realized she was only hugging her teddybear with tears in her eyes "So it was all a dream..." she broke down again, "Ulrich... please come back... why does it have to be a dream.

**_And just hang on to the truth_**

A voice was heard throughout her room "what are you talking about... I'm right here Yumes... don't cry... just promise me something... that we'll see eachother on the other side"

**_I'll see you on the other side_**

And so he appeared as he had in her dream. He was covered in blood but when it dripped it did not stain her carpet. "Remember what I said before... even if i'm gone... I'm in here" he once again pointed to her heart, "Just don't loose sight of me... and I will always come back"

**_All we have to do is wait and see_**

Yumi's tears began as they had before "Ulrich... don't go... please just stay with me"

**_So just take my hand_**

He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly then kissed her lips "I will always come back" she begged him not to go yet again but it was too late. His image had faded from the dark room and left Yumi there to cry.

**_And never let go_**

**_Soon you will see my dear_**

**_That we will be together forever_**

**_Soon just see_**

**_We'll be together_**

**_because the fact is_**

**_I will always return to you_**

**_Even Death cannot concour love_**

**_I will always come back..._**


End file.
